


Human error

by undergroundnetworking



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Coats, Love, M/M, Someone was talking about the concept of love, This is very dialogue driven, This isn't great, tbh don't know too much on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergroundnetworking/pseuds/undergroundnetworking





	

As John arrived home the flat tensed. Sherlock hadn't spoken in days. He had looked broken before but not like this. He's terrified. Stopping in front of John he quivers just slightly. 

"John, 'Love' is what madness is, the final step of going insane, dedicating each minute to a concept designed to keep our sad, lonely lives being a little happier. A few more questions answered. Overblown emotions mixed with cultural recommendations our society fallen victim to in order to reproduce. To self preserve. Humans victim to their most animal traits. Yet here I am with my hands under your coat and you're warm and I'm unable to control my body. My brain well...maybe I just haven't tried hard enough. Maybe I don't want to, but, this chemical concept had taken hold of me and I promise you that I will not shake it off. All of our language, all of our concepts made to file what we don't really know. We hold onto what feels nice and this feels more than those words which of course is insane. I am scared of foolishness, scared of what I can't understand and the truth in what I can. I am victim to insanity I thought wouldn't hit me and most of all I'm happy, and I am warm and I am so, so afraid.  
I abstain from beauty, sensuality, anything could hurt...matter."

John stepped forward. 

"Sherlock... We seek pleasure because it's a primary function. If you're going to rely on your brain rely on all of it. Love makes us better... Happier...makes us feel more. Most of our lives are love, love of music, food, colours. We will both be better if you just allow yourself to feel this, if you allow yourself pleasure. This will allow you to learn more. Everything is important and this will not overcome that. You'll just..."

At this point John tapered off. 

"Fuck me Sherlock, maybe I'll be the only one better off for this but I've been known to be the hopeless romantic, lesser than you. But, if you are a victim of your chemistry that forces you to have your hands on my rib cage, even if that's nothing I think it's probably helping us both."

John was then cut off.


End file.
